Aro Volturi's Heart My hands
by ABookWormsName
Summary: Bella Swan is done with being played and let down by her mother, her father, and Edward, she knows what she wants and she is ready to grab it with both hands. Edward is much to controlling and childish, her father is a wreck, and her mother is missing in action. Aro Volturi is powerful, handsome, and mysterious. He has built an empire for himself yet something is missing in his
1. Chapter 1

A/N Thanks for clicking onto my story. I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments to let me know your thoughts and likes to let me know your enjoying the story!

Also, letting you know, in my story, Bella is 18. I just didn't feel comfortable with the idea of her being any younger.

Thanks!

Bella Swan is done with being played and let down by her mother, her father, and Edward, she knows what she wants and she is ready to grab it with both hands.

Edward is much to controlling and childish, her father is a wreck, and her mother is missing in action.

Aro Volturi is powerful, handsome, and mysterious. He has built an empire for himself yet something is missing in his immortal life, and his coven.

Something...or someone?

Chapter One-

The rain pattered against the windowpane and the trees swayed in the storm. I sat upright in bed, sheets and blankets a twisted mess. I couldn't sleep, similar to these past few weeks. I would stay up, staring at the purple ceiling of my bedroom just waiting. I wasn't sure what or who I was waiting for, but I was positive something was coming.

At this point, I was frustrated. I needed sleep! Every morning, I would get out of bed, tired and restless, bags under my eyes that couldn't be completely concealed by makeup. People were starting talk, and Alice especially was getting increasingly concerned. But since I had no idea what was causing this, therefore I couldn't stop it.

School was torturous. Every minute on the clock felt stretched out, but everything was a blur. I couldn't remember a single thing I learned these past weeks. I was determined to get back on track, though I wasn't sure how.

Sheets clenched tightly in my hand, I closed my eyes and tried so relax. I needed rest, that much I knew. I contorted into various positions, trying to get comfortable but sleep evaded me, dancing just out of sight. I resigned to another restless night, and sleepy day.

Beep. Beep. Beep. My eyes were already open and I reached for my phone and closed the alarm, no longer needed to wake me up. I trudged to the bathroom, already knowing the reflection was a wreck. In twenty minutes I managed to tame my hair into a ponytail, partially hide the purple bags that rested under my eyes and dress myself.

Black skinny jeans that were torn at the knee, an off the shoulder, loose, royal blue shirt. It was a nice, simple outfit, and I liked it. I walked down the stairs, grabbing money and an apple off the counter.

"Where ya off to, Bells?" Charlie slurred. I sighed, aggravated, hadn't heard him come the down stairs.

"School." I answered in a monotone, obviously uninterested in the pointless conversation. Like he was either. Ever since he lost his job for drinking on call, he was a wreck. He didn't even attempt to find work again, instead he drank days and nights, and blew money away like it was just green construction paper.

I was sick of it. Forget paying the bills, he needed another smoke and beer.

Yeah, like I needed a freaking hole in my head!

Our relationship had crumbled. We usually just stayed out of each other's way and avoided speaking at all costs. I ignored the smell of alcohol, tobacco, and cheap perfume and he ignored the nights I spent out of the house. Not an ideal situation at all. Embarrassingly enough, I'm jealous of the girls with 'overprotective' dads. At least their parents cared. Mine didn't. I could be gone for three weeks and nothing would change. Not one phone call.

It made my stomach turn and I couldn't look at his bloodshot eyes any longer.

I walked out the door, sick of the stench of vodka on his breath and the glazed look in his eyes. I hopped into the rusty jeep and started the engine three times before finally pulling out of the driveway and heading to school. I sat in silence, just listening to the sound of my own breathing.

Senior year, huh. I was almost done with school forever, I was convinced college was a moot point until very recently, when I realized Edward was very stubborn on the matter of my changing. Before, I saw no reason to apply to colleges if I didn't plan on going, after all, I was to be a vampire. But Edward, no matter how much I pressed, doesn't budge on the matter of changing me. He says there is no reason to, he is happy with me being human even though I am not. Lately, he hasn't taken into account my opinion for much. Yes, I love him, but I'm starting to realize there is much wrong in our relationship. I'm no longer 16 and ready to blindly fall into his arms. I'm starting to want to stand in my own two feet.

I know he will not like that.

The problem is, I think, as I pull into a parking spot it front of the school, I'm not sure I care enough about his though.

That alone, makes me freeze. I don't care enough. I love him and I don't care.

I'm beginning to think those two ideas don't go together. Only one has a place in my life, and I'm not sure which.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey all! Second chapter is here! I don't own Twilight or any of its character but the plot is mine! Thanks for reading, please comment and like to keep me going! ?

Chapter 2-

Thank the heavens biology wasn't my first class, instead, I had history class, which was a bore but luckily, an easy A. I needed time to think, without Edward breathing down my neck, like in biology. As the teacher droned on and on about the French Revolution, (or was it American?) my mind wandered.

I thought of Emmet and Alice, and how heartbroken they would be if I broke up with Edward. I loved the Cullen's like family, and in the back of my mind I had a feeling that if I broke up with Edward, it would be hard to go to their house, to sit with them at lunch.

It wouldn't be the same.

I also knew that Edward and I didn't click. I no longer felt sparks, I no longer shined in his presence. Quite the opposite really, I felt like I censored myself. I didn't speak my mind, dress how I wished. I felt like the stupidest one in the room when he was in it.

And yes, these perfect vampires are smarter than myself. They have centuries on me and my 18 years but still. Still, I should not feel so alone and just down. With Edward I felt blah. Boring. If he was truly my 'soul mate', shouldn't he want to change me, to kiss me? Want to be with me and have me speak my mind? Want me to dress how I liked?

I sighed. I couldn't leave him, I treasured the bonds I had with his-no, our family too much. I just hoped that I wouldn't go to far.

Imagine the day I walk down the aisle, carrying a bouquet of roses, dressed in white, and looking straight ahead at I man I didn't love. Ridiculous, I know. I sighed again, itching to leave the classroom. I slumped onto my desk, resting my chin in my hands and felt very depressed with myself.

"Miss Swan? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Rogers asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, Mr. Rogers." I answered, a pink blush settling on my cheeks. He gave me a nod and the entire class turned to look at me and I wished a hole would form and swallow me right up.

"If so, class is dismissed right about now!" He said, glancing at his watch.

The bell rung and we all hastily left the room, practically bored to tears by the long lectures we endured every day in his classroom.

Next was Spanish and then math. Eventually lunch rolled around and I sat down next to Alice and and Emmet. They were all chattering and I couldn't help but feel isolated among them. Alice threw me a smile once in a while, and Emmet nudged me into the conversation a few times. Other than that, I was silent and felt Edwards eyes burning holes where he stared at my face. Eventually, he spoke to me.

"Bella," Edward said, "can we talk for a minute?" I desperately wanted to say no but Edward had other plans.

He stood up without waiting for my reply and tugged me off to the hallway. It was empty and felt very large with no one bustling around. Edward looks at me, his eyes dark. His chest is out and his shoulders are back, making him seem taller. I feel small and I claustrophobic in the large hallway.

I felt the walls closing in the longer Edward stared at me. After a solid two minutes of silence, Edward spoke.

"Bella, you are being rude." I gaped at him. Seriously? "You haven't said one word today at all and I find it obnoxious." I find your attitude obnoxious!

"Edward, I do not have to speak if I don't wish to. I understand you are upset that I am talking much today I'm just not...feeling well."

Liar alert! Liar alert! Why are you making excuses for this douchebag? It doesn't matter why you aren't talking, you don't have to do anything you don't want to! Still, I tried my best to look sickly for him. He must have bought it because his eyes softened and his tense posture relaxed.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you say anything? Do want me to phone Carlisle and he can check you up?" I forced a weak smile.

"No, it's just a headache and such. It's no need to bother Carlisle." I answered. Please believe me, I begged inwardly. He kissed my forehead and I felt his smile. I shuddered in revulsion but stood still.

"What a selfless little lamb you are, my Bella."

Anger bubbled with him, he had no right to call me his.

And why the fück is my supposed boyfriend calling me a lamb? I understand he is stronger than me, but I'm not weak, he is just supernaturally strong. In fact, I'm tougher than I look!

My dad used to be a dåmn good police chief and demanded I took self defense classes. I am not a meek little lamb, and I do not appreciate being called one. I'm not property either. I belong to no one! I'm not his Bella! I am done letting Edward push me around and until he gets that through his head things are going to be tense.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but suddenly, Alice bounded in, all smiles and energy. She ignored the obvious tension and continued to smile.

"There you two are! Come on lovebirds!" She squealed and bounded back to the cafeteria. Edward smiled but it was bitter, as if he knew what I was thinking and he led me back to the table and I couldn't help but feel like a dog on a leash, being led back to its masters side. This time, Edward strategically arranged himself so I was sitting next to him. He held my hand and it took much of my self control not to take it back and place far away from his own.

I still cannot believe how he just confronted me like that. He is not my father and has no place telling me that I'm being rude! He was being rude! Moreover, I cannot believe that I lied to him rather than telling him to shove off. I actually lied, as if I was doing anything wrong. I wanted to rip my hair out, this was getting ridiculous. I needed time. Alone. More importantly, without Edward.

"Bella, would you like to come over today after school?" Alice asked me, flashing me her pearly whites. Cullen's or Charlie? Let's see alcoholic father with no sense of time and is probably sleeping or Cullen's?

"Ummm actually..." I started but before I could finish,

"She would love to." Edward answered smoothly, squeezing my hand rougher than normal.

"Wonderful!" Alice clapped her hands together, looking as excited as a toddler with a toy. I scowled. How dare he answer for me? I almost refuted him, but Alice's joyful expression stopped me in my tracks so I grit my teeth and smiled.

"I would love to."

So much for that alone time.

I felt like my eyes had been opened now. I saw all of Edward's flaws and hell, there were a lot! No one is perfect, but Edward is downright annoying. He keeps giving me his lopsided smile that used to make my tummy flutter with butterflies.

And it still does.

It does!

Honestly.

With killer bats that is!

He is irritating and steps across the line too much. He is becoming the father figure I used have. Congratulations Edward, I see you as an over protective parent with privacy issues. Good job boyfriend! Not. He pisses me off and I'm not sure how much I can take. Sneaking into my room, reprimanding me, watching me...its getting uncomfortable.

But...maybe going to the Cullen's later would be a good thing. I can chat with Alice, a female in a longtime relationship. I have never been in such a long relationship and maybe this is normal.

Maybe this whole thing with Edward is a phase. I am a teenager, and I do go through different phases. Perhaps I need to work this through; I was never one to give up, I'm a stubborn person. I study Edwards perfect features and I smile.

We can work through this.

Or at least, I hope we can.

I will not give up on my family.

Not yet.


End file.
